bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 133
え |romaji= Oe Kirishima |cover=Eijiro Kirishima Tamaki Amajiki |volume= 15 |pages= 19 |date= April 10, 2017 |issue= 19, 2017 |arc=Shie Hassaikai |new character= |anime episode=Episode 68 |previous= Chapter 132 |next= Chapter 134 }} え |Oe Kirishima}} is the one hundred and thirty third chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Eijiro Kirishima manages to protect Tamaki Amajiki. However, Tamaki manages to stand up with no injuries from the bullet, which shocks the man who fired the bullet. Tamaki attempts to capture the criminal who fired the bullet but is not able to activate his Quirk. The man begins running away while Eijiro and Fat Gum chase after him. Fat Gum orders Tamaki to stay and guard the area while Tamaki replies that while he is not injured, he cannot activate his Quirk, which surprises Fat Gum. Eijiro manages to catch up to the man. Eijiro criticizes the man for running away instead of helping his friends. The man is cornered due to running into a dead end. The man decides to fight and uses his Quirk, which causes three small blades to appear on his arm. The man attacks Eijiro with his bladed arm but is unable to cut through Eijiro's Hardening. Eijiro counters with Red Counter, a Hardened fist to the man's face, which causes the man to tumble to the ground. As Eijiro orders him to surrender, the man starts crying because of his weak Quirk which prevented him from having the courage to save his brothers in the first place. Eijiro understands the man's feelings and helps him to his feet. However, the man dislikes Eijiro for thinking that he could empathize with his feelings and injects a drug into himself. The man starts screaming in pain while Eijiro tries calming him. Suddenly, dozens of long sharp blades shoot out from the man and pierce Eijiro. Meanwhile, the Police Force has rounded up the man's brothers thanks to Tamaki. As Tamaki surmises that his Quirk will not activate due to the bullet, one of the criminals tells Tamaki to die, causing Tamaki to sulk. The policeman tells Tamaki that he can leave the rest to them. Tamaki has a bad feeling about the situation. .]] In the alley, the man's long sharp blades start cutting the area he is in. Eijiro managed to defend himself from the man's blades thanks to his Hardening. Eijiro assumes that the man used a drug to power up his Quirk. Eijiro cannot allow the man's sharp blades to hit the streets and decides to end the fight in the alley. Eijiro tells the civilians nearby to take cover away from the blades. The man attacks Eijiro with his sharp blades that cut through Eijiro's Hardening, causing Eijiro to bleed. The man yells that the time of Heroes is at an end and the time of social outcasts has come. The man feels empowered and decides to go and save his brothers, noting that Eijiro is in the way. Eijiro sees that his current Hardening is not strong enough to defend himself against the man's long sharp blades. Eijiro thinks back to what All Might said about using a strong brute force technique to compliment his Hardening. !]] Back at Class 1-A's Heights Alliance talking with Denki Kaminari, Katsuki Bakugo, Hanta Sero, and Fumikage Tokoyami, Eijiro notes that they have Quirks better suited than his and have a lot more versatility than his Hardening. Katsuki mentions that Eijiro said at the Sports Festival that he would not crumble and reminds him that All Might had an unbreakable will during the Kamino Incident. Taking All Might's unbreakable will and the Quirk training he went through before the Hero License Exam into account, Eijiro focuses all his energy and spirit in his Hardening and pushes it to the max. The man's long sharp blades attack Eijiro but shatter when they hit Eijiro's tough Hardening, which shocks the man. Eijiro has managed to activate his maximum hardening level: Red Riot Unbreakable, which has left Eijiro's body extremely hard and rugged, causing him to have a monstrous appearance. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 133 fr:Chapitre 133